VAP (venganza de apuesta pérdida)
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: (pésimo título) Kenny le hace una apuesta a Cartman hace tres meses. Ahora Cartman tiene que hacer TODO lo que el quiera.


Buenooooo, ya era hora de hacer algo, eh?

La verdad, no tube ni tengo tiempo. Empezó el insti y con eso, la Gran Era de Castigos. Me arrancaron el móvil de mis frias, dopadas y obsesionadas manos. Y ahora tampoco tengo mucho tiempo. Empezaré a escribir un pequeño fic para no sentirme taaaan inútil y lo ire escribiendo poco a poco, el poco tiempo libfe que tenga.

Peleas Perdidas? Lo siento mucho, pero antes de actualizar eso tengo que volvermelo a leer, ya sabeis, lo tipico de que todo esté lo más perfecto posible.

Mientras, espero entreteneros con esta basura de mierda que pude cagar en cuanto pude, diciendolo lo más elegantemente posible.

PD: obvio será de Theo, es mi forever 3, pocos saben que es uke de corazón.

O+o+o+o+

El castaño se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Él tenía muchos trabajos que hacer, pero no tenía ganas. Odiaba rendirse, pero aún más hacer las cosas que no le gustaban.

Alguien llamó a su puerta. Sentía curiosidad, no esperaba visitas.

\- ¿Si?.- preguntó aún en el mismo lugar.-¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo, Cartman. Soy Kenny~.- dijo algo alegrado, por alguna razón.

\- ¿Qué quieres?.- pregunto con indiferencia.

\- Pues... Que me abras...- Dijo tocando una vez más a la puerta.

\- Idiota, esta abierta.- dijo.

\- OH.- abrió la puerta y al ver a Cartman no pudo disimular una orgullosa sonrisa.- Hey!

\- ¿De que carajos te ríes?.- pregunto curioso.

\- Oh. No es nada... Solo que... ¡Perdiste la apuesta!. - Gritó bien alto.

\- ¿Qué apuesta, que dices?

\- ¿No recuerdas? Hace tres meses exactos, me dijiste con estas mismas palabras:.- de su bolsillo saco una gravadora reluciente, probablemente nueva y parecía de última tecnología.

La gravadora reproducio una frase, que decía "-nny, (((esto es para dar credibilidad que empezó a gravar justo al decirlo))) si en tres meses exactos, no estoy haciendo los jodidos trabajos escolares, tengo que hacer toda lo que tu pendeja mente quiera en tiempo ilimitado. JA! Y si sí estoy haciéndolos, dormirás en mi césped cada vez que llueva o nieve hasta que me de la gana. ¡VAS A PERDER! Tu cara de pobre estará llena de barro para cuando llueva! ¡No debiste apostar!-"

Cartman palideció, no se acordaba de eso.

\- P-pero Kenny, puede ser cualquier día de este mes.

Kenny rebobinó y reprodució 'Tres meses exactos.' luego una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Venga Carty~ se buen perdedooor~

\- ¿¡Compraste una grabadora y todo, solo por esta apuesta?!

\- Obvio que seh~

\- Joder... ¡NO PIENSO HACERLO!

\- Ah, no? Pues entonces no te importará que le diga a ALGUIEN lo que Butters escribió en su diario~~

\- ¿Como?.- dijo confundido.

\- Ejem ejem,.- saco una hoja y empezó a leer.- "Querido diario: yo sabía que Eric no es malo, hoy hemos ido a San Francisco solo para salvar a su familia, de verdad me sorprendi-..

\- VALE VALE! LO ENTENDÍ, CARAJO, NO SIGAS LEYENDO!

\- Oh~ fue muy bonito lo que hiciste~ se lo puedes echar en cara, pero claro, te destrozaria tu dignidad

\- Primero, fui a San Francisco solo porque nunca fui a San Francisco. Segundo, lo que pasó en San Francisco, se queda en San Francisco. Y tercero, no lo dije porque no me da la gana. Y cuarto, como digas algo te corto los huevos de la forma más lenta y abrasadora posible.

\- No diré nada, si eres buen perdedor~.- guardo su gravadora y la hoja en sus bolsillos.

-... Está bien, lo are.- dijo apenado.

\- VIVAAAAA!.- Celebró Kenny.- No sabía que te caías a los pies de la gente tan rápido.

\- No me tires de la lengua..- Dijo gruñón.

\- Lo primero que vas ha hacer es pagarme la gravadora.- Obvio.- y luego le vas a mandar un mensaje a tu novio pelirrojo diciéndole que le quieres mucho.

\- ¿COMO?! O sea, lo primero lo entiendo, pero lo segundo?! De que coño vas?!

\- Agradece k no te dije que le contarás lo de San Francisco~.

Cartman suspiró, saco su billetera.

\- ¿Cuánto costó?

Kenny daba saltitos de alegría. Tenía mucho poder para él.

\- Me costó doscientos.

\- COMO?!.- Cartman abrió la boca en señal de asombro.- 200?! Eso no vale ni 50!

\- Los intereses...- sonrió.- Paga.- Ordenó al castaño.

Cartman le dio dos billetes de 50.

\- Solo tengo eso. Cuando me den la paga te devolveré lo que falta.

Kenny aceptó, y cogió la mitad del dinero que había pedido.

\- Ahora, el mensaje~~

\- Tu parte favorita, no?.-

\- Te molesta hacerlo?

\- ¡SÍ!.- dijo exagerado con sus brazos.

\- Bueno... Pues no le envíes un mensaje...- Dijo en tono triste.

\- Enserio? Uf, menos mal. Pensé que aún tenías rencor por lo del barro y eso...

\- No le envies un mensaje... PERO, díselo en una llamada.- sonrió triunfante de nuevo.

Cartman puso los ojos en blanco, debería esperar este tipo de cosas de Kenny.

Sacó su móvil y buscó el contacto "(KB) Judío." Pulso la tecla de llamada, y rezo por todo lo existente que no lo cogiera.

\- En manos libres, quiero oírlo.- dijo Kenny.- y como le digas que estoy detrás de esto, le digo eso y aparte, te vendo los ojos y hago que no te vuelvas a levantar en otros tres meses.- sonrió.

Cartman le ignoró, pero puso el manos libres.

\- ¿Si? ¿Quién llama?.- dijo una voz del móvil.

\- Hola. Judío.

\- ¿Culón? ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

Kenny se contuvo una carcajada.

\- Oh, n-nada. Que te quiero, y eso.- Eric desearía ahora mismo que le tragase la tierra, o que Kenny lo violara, que estar haciendo eso.

No hubo respuesta, era evidente que lo tomo por sorpresa.

\- Kyle? Sigues ahí?

\- Si... Culón, estas enfermo o algo, te vas a morir?

\- No.- ¡si!.- Por que piensas eso?.

Kenny le dio una hoja pequeña y le susurró: Di esto.

\- Me gusta tu... ¿Pelo?. - Su cara no estaba más roja porque no podía.

\- Te vas a morir, verdad?. O planeas algo?

\- Que no, coño! Que eres un tío genial y una... ¿Buena perona?.- Kenny lo escribió mal.- persona.- corrigió.- y un buen amigo.

\- No me vuelvas a llamar para tus pendejadas, gordo.

\- Judío , te quiero.

\- Vete a la mierda, gordo.- colgó.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.- estalló Kenny.- HAHAHAHA OH DIOS, QUE BUENO! ME LO VOY A PASAR GENIAL! HAHAHAHA

\- Ni puta gracia, Ken. - Dijo serio.

\- LO GRAVE TODO! HAHAHAHAHA!.- dijo enseñando su gravadora.- y es de último modelo, esto lo guardo en Internet!

\- Me tienes hasta los huevos, Kenny.

\- Eh-Eh-eh, mejora tu lenguaje. Ahora tengo un arma infalible en tu contra.

Cartman no respondió. Mejor no hacerlo.

Kenny le dijo que fuera a su casa. Aunque le costó una barbaridad, le logró convencer de ello.

\- Bien, vamos. Tengo muchas cosas que ordenarte.- dijo entrando a su casa.

\- Vete a la mierda.- No lo pensó. Fue un impulso.

\- Ok. Solo por eso, vas a beber del váter.- señaló la puerta del baño.

\- QUE?!.

\- Y nosotros no tenemos agua, asique hace varias semanas que no podemos tirar de la cadena.- sonrió. - Que aproveche.

\- QUE ASCO! Voy a potar!

\- Mejor no lo hagas, o se mezclará~~

Fueron al baño y observaron el majestuoso lavabo. Las paredes de madera húmeda y con moho. El váter estaba lleno de hongos y bichos. Kenny levanto la tapa. El fondo era negro y de ahí, salieron, una cucaracha, una polilla, y nosecuantas moscas.

\- DIOS!.- Cartman se puso verde y le dieron arcadas con el olor.- No puedo! No puedo!

\- Venga~.- Kenny saco la gravadora y puso " Judío , te quiero.". - Hazlo por tu novio~~

\- Me rompes las bolas Kenny!

\- CHUPA EL VATER!. - Gritó gruñón. - Ahora quien decide lo que hagas soy yo! CHÚPALO!

Cartman se quedó perplejo, nunca había visto a Kenny de jefe enfadado. Tenía que hacer lo que le decía. En esta pelea, Eric no podía ganar.

Cartman saco su lengua y se aproximó.

\- Dentro. CHUPA el borde de dentro.

\- P-pero...

\- HAZLO! AHORA!

Cartman obedeció, metió dentro la cabeza y lamió el borde. Un sabor asqueroso inundó sus papilas.

\- QUE ASCO! Joder! ESTO ES REPULSIVO! QUE COÑO COMIERON! ESTO TENDRÁ MÁS DE CIEN ENFERMEDADES!.- se lengua con su manga, intentando quitar el sabor.

El rubio sonrió. - Buen chico.

\- Y ahora que?

O+o+o+

Se aceptan ideas. :"/


End file.
